


Or Worse

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his first heat, Dean had been dealing with this bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt; "Dean growing up as an omega in the hyper-masculine, alpha-centric world of hunting, like trying to scrounge up money for suppressants, dealing with alphas and betas making passes at him, overcompensating, etc."
> 
> Warnings for; sexism (against omega's), sexual harassment

Since his first heat, Dean had been dealing with this bullshit. It didn’t help that his father had begun to treat him differently, or that Sam acted differently around him, but now he was not even human in most peoples eyes.

It had begun in his mid teens, and the only thing he was thankful for was that he could raise Sam into a respectable alpha. It didn’t account for everyone else around them though unfortunately. How Dean had to act like an alpha, cover up his scent, overcompensate, to try to just survive. Not just in the hunting world, but in life in general.

As soon as people found out he was an omega he became less than dirt. A ‘bitch’. Alphas laughed and made lewd comments about breeding him, joking about how he was trying too hard to be an alpha himself.

Some had grabbed and said they would make a proper bitch out of him, and those times Dean was lucky to get away. He’d practiced self defense enough.

It pissed him off though, he was tired of being seen as weak, fragile, not human, all for what? Being born omega?

Sam had been gone four years, John hunting on his own for almost as long. It left Dean alone and feeling empty. The only piece of home was the impala sitting in the parking lot.

Sighing he fingered the soft fabric of the shirt he held thoughtfully.

Did he put on his mask - of the overcompensating, over masculine, alpha - or did he show the world that he was an omega and unashamed. Leave this motel room dressed as they expected him to, as a femme omega, knowing that they would take it as a neon invitation sign.

Closing his eyes he clenched the fabric tight in his fist, trying to hold back the tears. John had been gone for so long with no contact, Sam was off doing his own thing…

Dean was scared and alone, and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

He wanted to be himself, but how do you be yourself when just being yourself meant you could be killed?

_Or worse._


End file.
